1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile phones and more particularly to an electromagnetic wave shield pad adhered to the earpiece of mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones have been popular worldwide recently. It is a very convenient portable communication means. However, there are a number of drawbacks discovered in recent years associated with mobile phone. For example, there is a great concern about whether electromagnetic (EM) waves emitted from earpiece in response to an incoming call may threaten the health of the person who answers the call in this case. This concern is generally based on a plurality of medical reports, which state that brain of a frequent mobile phone user may be hurt. This is because ear always contact or near the earpiece in order to hear the incoming call clearly, while EM waves near the earpiece is the strongest in such a case. As a result, brain maybe hurt.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel EM wave shield device for mobile phone in order to provide a sufficient protection to the brain of mobile phone user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic (EM) wave shield device having an absorption of metal mesh to prevent the brain of a mobile phone user from being hurt by the direct emission of EM wave from earpiece when an incoming call is received.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EM wave shield device glued to the earpiece of a mobile phone in which the shield device further comprises a wave absorption member provided between metal mesh and lower pad for enhancing the EM waves absorption capability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an EM wave shield device glued to the earpiece of a mobile phone wherein advertising or any of other pretty patterns is printed on the top annular surface for calling the public""s attention.
To attain the purposes and features mentioned above, the shield device of the present invention comprises an upper pad including a central hole for facilitating sound waves to pass through, a smooth top annular surface, and a bottom annular adhesive surface; a lower pad including a central hole corresponding to the central hole of upper pad, a top annular adhesive surface, and a bottom annular adhesive surface glued to the earpiece of a mobile phone; and a metal mesh for shielding EM waves having a diameter smaller than pads, while larger than that of central holes so as to be glued and secured between pads. With this, there is no or little EM waves outside the glued shield device when an incoming call is received due to the absorption of metal mesh, resulting in a prevention of the brain of a mobile phone user from being hurt by the direct emission of EM waves from earpiece.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.